My Last Words
by GleeLoveBabe
Summary: Glee Club recieve a very touching letter from a Kurt Hummel but how will they all take it? Rated T and Warning for Character!Death. Please Review :'  I own nothing!:  PS- Very sad fanfic! So... yeah, enjoyyyy!


_Hi! This may be the most depressing fanfiction I have ever wrote but I thought I would give it a go! Please review, it would be so nice of you. Peace&Love, Me x_

_Warning: Character Death!_

**Disclaimer: Glee, is not mine, nor am I making any money out of this... unfortunately. So yes, please spare a young writer and don't sue me!:]**

_Dear__ Who Ever It May Concern,_

_Hello dad, Carol, Blaine, my fellow glee-clubers and who ever else may be reading this. I know I haven't exactly been.. around lately. I'm not sure how long exactly, however, this is me informing you that I am no longer alive. Yes, yes. I- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel- am a dead man. Well, there is most likely little chance I am still alive but I can be. I highly doubt it though. I mean, guys, I was sick! I __am__ sick! Not sick as in un-well but I am sick and tired and fed up of people looking down on me. Disgusted by me. By who I am! So, now you know the reason here is a message to who I think might be reading this letter individually. _

_Rachel: Well, my little diva, I would never admit this but you were an amazing friend! Truly. Don't ever give up! I will always look down and guide you to your Broadway dreams! Just... never __**ever**__ give up. Your much too good I'll miss you and I love you ~ Kurt xx_

_Finn: Firstly, you goofball I just wanna say I could never have asked for a better big brother. You helped me fight my battles and sometimes literally lifted me up when I was down. I love you big bro! PS- Go after Rach, you know you want to ~ Kurt xx_

_Mercedes: BFFL! NEVER FORGET IT! I love you 'Cedes! Never ever forget me, do you hear? Always fight for 'em solos and I shall of course help you from the big 'ol cloud in the sky. I love you sooo much 'Cedes. Love you. ~Kurt xx_

_Brittany: Boo! This is the last time you will hear from me. I am leaving... forever. I love you Boo, I will always be your dolphin. Ha ha x I'll see you soon, one day! Buh-bye Boo, bye!~Kurt xx_

_Santana: The other bitch in the club. I shall truly miss you though Santana. Although we were never really friends, it still counts for something right? Well, all I can say is bye! Love you~ Kurt xx_

_Tina: Tiinnnna! Bff since Middle School and always will be! I'm gonna miss you soooo much! BTW, I think you and a certain Chang are going to last. Love you so much. ~Kurt xx_

_Mike: I don't think we were ever close friends but you have always been a nice guy Mike. One of the rare people who NEVER bullied me. SO for that, I thank you. You and Tina will always go strong and Thanks! I love you~ Kurt xx_

_Noah: Well, Noah or 'Puck' as I'm sure you'd rather me call you. Thanks for defending me when you joined Glee. You weren't exactly friendly before that but you changed. Thanks. I'll miss you. I love you, ~ Kurt xx_

_Quinn: STAY STRONG! Not about you crying over me or something stupid like that but with Beth, you know. I'll always be there leading you to the right thing. Quinn, stay strong. I'll miss you. I love you. ~ Kurt xx_

_Arite: You and your rapping ways. lOl! Damn, I wish I hadn't wrote that, in pen. Anyway, I can tell your going to find love soon. 'Cause your an amazing guy! So this is goodbye, Bye! I miss you and I love you! ~ Kurt xx_

_Dad: Dad don't cry! Please forgive me! I am so sorry! I love you sooooo much, you were always so kind an gentle and amazing with me! Losing your only two fully related family members is tough but you'll get though it. I WILL MISS YOU! I LOVE YOU!xxxxxxxxx ~ Kurt xxxxx_

_Carol: Carol, I love you. You were the motherly figure I never really recieved in life. I love you. Remember that, please! I will really miss you and love you dearly. ~ Kurt xx_

_Mr Shuce: Thanks for being so supporting and kind with me. You accepted me and didn't turn your head with disgust. So thank you. I'll miss you! I love you! ~ Kurt xx_

_Blaine: ... where do I start, Blaine? This is the most difficult to write because knowing I'll never see you again, or for a while at least, it hurts. I love you! Not like the others, but much more in a completely different way. Stop crying, please. I didn't do this to hurt you. I love you to the stars and back. I truly do. I will REALLY MISS YOU! AND I REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU! Your my soul mate. ~ Kurt xxxxxxxx_

_Okay, so guys even though (there is little chance) that I may still be alive I love you all. And uh- I guess this is goodbye! _

**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel **

**xxxxxx**

_**Next On 'My Last Words'- **_

_**There is only so much the Glee Club can take, this... oh this is pushing far to over the edge. Blaine, oh Blaine... all the Glee Clubber's can say is **_

"_**This is not what he would've wanted, don't!"**_

_**Stay tuned!;)**_


End file.
